


Waiting

by 5t4c3y



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Nurses, Nurses & Nursing, Romance, Schizophrenia, Suspense, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t4c3y/pseuds/5t4c3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting. It was something that she was getting good at. It had been five days since she had last spoken to him, and all she could do was let out a small sigh and wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Waiting

It had been five days. Five long, tiresome days filled with nothing. Not one call or message. Not one knock on the door...Nothing. I could feel my nerves begin to slip. My fingers itching to press that little green 'call' button on the phone one last time. But I couldn't let him know. I couldn't let him see that I was panicked. At my wits end. Instead I would wait. I was getting good at that. I would let out a small sigh, bury the offending silent object back into my pocket and wait.

Time passed, my anxiety growing with every shift of the second hand. What if something had happened to him? That would explain the silence. The nothingness I was experiencing. What if he was ill? Or worse! What if he had gotten into an accident on his way to see me? I always said that bike of his was dangerous. Would I know by now if something had happened? Would anyone even let me know? Yes…Yes, of course they would. Of course they would! I just had to stay focused. He would be fine...

******

We had been together for three years nearly. Three years! So you can probably understand why, when day six rolled along and I had still not heard from him, my mind began to wander once again. Had I done something to upset him? Hurt him? I tried to think back to six days ago. We had been holding hands and exchanging soft kisses. Laughing…smiling. We had been happy. He had been happy. So why hasn't he called?

I tapped my pencil on the desk, gazing at the clock once again. I was starting to hate that clock. It just sat there, taunting me. Laughing almost. One minute would pass. Then another, and another, and still, there would be nothing...But he would call...I knew he would...

******

168 hours. 10,080 minutes. Seven days. That's how long it had been since he had last spoken to me now. One week. It had to be today. Something had to be wrong if I didn't see him today. I thought I had heard him through the night. His raspy voice calling out to me quietly. His strong arms wrapping round my tiny waist as he sunk into the bed next to me. I woke up at three in the morning, my heart racing at the thought of seeing him after all the worry he had put me through. But he wasn't there...A dream. That's what it must have been. That's where I heard his hypnotic voice. In a dream.

I spent most of day seven in bed, my mind going haywire as I tried to figure everything out. Did he even care about me? Was he even interested in how I was feeling? I had finally reached my breaking point and decided to phone him. I didn't care if I looked silly and desperate...he didn't answer anyway. It just rang and rang. Again I was finding myself staring at the clock on my desk. The sound of ticking filling my room and mind. Tick, tick, tick. It's all I could hear. I covered my ears, but still the ticking continued. Tick, tick, tick. It wouldn't stop, and I couldn't take it anymore. I climbed out of bed, grabbed the clock and threw it to the ground. The ticking finally stopped. Once again, there was silence...

******

Day eight was spent in much the same way. I waited for him, but again he didn't call. Day nine I turned my phone off. I spent the day in the garden, the sound of the birds breaking the deafening silence that had been plaguing me. I tried not to think about him. His piercing blue eyes. His rugged good looks. I wasn't going to torment myself any longer. He obviously didn't care enough for me to even call. I was taking a step forward and moving on with my life.

...Day ten. I turned my phone back on...

******

It was a beautiful day, day ten. The sun was shining and the birds were singing, and I couldn't help but feel an odd sense of contentment. It was a day just like this when I met him. A day that happened a lifetime ago. I had only been a kid at the time. 16 to be precise. It was a day that I would never forget. The second his eyes caught mine I just knew that we would be together forever.

I found myself sitting in the garden again. It felt like I was sitting in heaven. Everyone milling around in their white clothes. Clothes just like mine. But the peace was broken by the sound of voices. Two people in blue talking. How I hated them.

"Good morning, Beth." One said with a smile "How are we this morning?"

I looked up and smiled back. I didn't like the people in blue. Their patronizing tone and false smiles were enough to make you sick.

"Very well, thank you." I replied politely, my southern accent thick as I tried to force a smile of my own "Just waiting..."

She smiled once again, but it didn't reach her eyes, and with a soft nod the two walked off. I could hear them talking in the distance. They were talking about a 'poor tormented soul' tortured by the memory of a lost love.

I couldn't help but think of him once again, and why he hadn't called me yet. He should have called by now. Visited, written a letter...Anything! He loved me...Why hadn't he called if he loved me?

******

It had been ten days. Ten long, tiresome days filled with nothing. Not one call or message. Not one knock on the door...Nothing. I could feel my nerves begin to slip once again. My fingers itching to press that little green 'call' button on the phone one last time. But I couldn't let him know. I couldn't let him see that I was panicked. At my wits end. Instead I would wait. I was getting good at that. I would let out a small sigh, bury the offending silent object back into my pocket and wait...

******


End file.
